thendarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Maphoset Empire
The Maphoset Empire was an ancient human nation based in Oseros that became immensely influential, even long after it's collapse. It was under the Maphosets that the beginnings of the Triunic religions where spawned, and many stories in the originate from events during the Maphoset's age. Many Maphoset ruins are still scattered across Oseros, albeit many in irreparable condition. History The Maphosets began from the wealthy city state of Maphosettis. The low poverty and high living standards of Maphosets allowed them to focus on philosophy, spirituality, and education rather than worldly issues. As a result, they slowly gained mastery over the primal art of weaving, which few understood how to manipulate properly. Concurrently, the Maphosets began to expand their borders by achieving dominion over neighboring city-states. The Maphosets use of skilled magi in their army proved invaluable in winning streaks of victories. Eventually the magi proved to be so effective other units where removed from the Maphoset's army until only magi where being employed. The Maphoset would continue to expand their empire, eventually becoming one of a scale that rivaled the Othrumnok Empire. Learning and culture flourished, and the Maphoset greatly influenced the peoples under them. The Maphoset language, religion, and culture would be the basis for many future nations of mankind that would rise and fall. However, the Maphoset would also take be influenced by those they conquered. Upon the conquest of Thrames, the Maphoset's first encountered the triune religion, a strong faith in the region. The faith eventually became highly popular among both the peasantry and the upper class. The Maphoset's organized communication network let the religion reach new heights and spread across the empire. Originally prosecuted for defying the Maphoset pagan beliefs, it was eventually assimilated into the empire within a few centuries and became more accepted than paganism. During this transition, triunism became vastly influenced by Maphoset religious doctrines as well, which Purists today reject. The Maphoset would eventually come into conflict with the Othrumnok Empire. For generations they warred amongst eachother, the clashing magi causing catastrophic casualties and devastating battles. During these wars, the Maphoset weavers and Triarchy would mysteriously dissapear during a gathering. With them, dissapeared much of the knowledge of Maphosettan weaving. The event is still today shrouded in great mystery, although it did enable the Othrumnok Empire to gain the upper hand in the war, and eventually subjugate the Maphoset Empire. Even after it's defeat, the Maphoset's culture would continue to be highly influential in the development of the peoples of Oseros and Qamin. The Triune had become so strong and and rooted the Othrumnok Empire encountered great trouble in attempting to replace it with the Imperial Faith. Eventually the Kholmozai gave up, allowing the Triune to be practiced in provinces carved out of the former Maphoset Empire. People and Culture The Maphosets where a people that originated from the city-states along the River Kopes. Upon the expansion of their empire, they subjugated a diverse array of peoples under their rule. The Maphosets where heavily religious, basing their lives around their origin religion, the Triune. The Maphoset influence allowed the Triune to become a deep-rooted religion in the cultures of man. Even today the majority of man still adheres to the Triune, albeit many new sects and beliefs have sprung up. The greatest of the Maphosets heroes or leaders where buried in Anets, massive stone tombs with complex inner tunnels. These Anets where built all over the domain of the Maphoset. Many still exist today, although the majority of them are in ruin. A few still emblazon the former glory of the empire. Government The Maphosets had three prime leaders. The Emperor, also known as the Pharan in the Maphoset tongue, served as the prime administrative and monarchical leader. Besides the Emperor where his left and right hands, the Aksonis, or Grand Magister who was the highest official of the Maphoset army, and the Vikharan, or today translated as Vicarant, the highest ranking religious official of the empire. Military The Maphosets were masters of weaving, just like their rivals, the Othrumnok Empire. Their mastery of gave them a higher understanding of the world and gave them unmatched military prowess to expand into such a massive empire. The Maphosets once employed regular infantry in their army, but as their control of weaving became more complex and understood, and it became easier to train mages for war, they eventually completely replaced all infantry, leaving armies of magi. Lands The Maphoset Empire was one of the empires in Oseros, until being destroyed by a colossal mago-empire from the far west. It controlled the majority of present day Qamin, the archipelago of Thrames, and Renia. The Maphoset Empire was split up into various administrative districts known as Sepats, which were centered by a central provincial capital that ruled nearby cities. The Maphoset, being originally a collection of city-states, worked by this system since it's early days, but was able to adapt it to a larger scale effectively. The Maphoset Empire ruled from it's historical capital of Maphosettis. After the capture of Maphosettis by the Othrumnok Empire, administration shifted to the city of Anmenet, however the Maphoset Empire would be defeated only a few years after. Points of Interest Category:Nations